


Заклиная ветер

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Родственник Биттенфельда тяжело болен, но Фриц-Йозеф ничем не может ему помочь.По мотивам реальных событий





	1. Chapter 1

Звездное небо, когда смотришь в него с балкона адмиралтейства, совсем не похоже на черноту открытого космоса на экранах капитанской рубки.  
Тут оно и ближе, и роднее. И кажется более земным, более... доступным.  
Только эта понятность обманчива. Оно зовет, манит, обманывает, что стоит только руку протянуть – и схватишь звезду.  
Но звезды бесконечно далеко, и сам космос — бесконечен. Сколько ни пытаются люди, не могут догнать ускользающий край мира.  
Его не поймать, не достать, не ухватить за хвост, как невозможно ухватить время.  
Биттенфельд рассеянно крутит в руках бокал, не делая и глотка. Белое вино не окрашивает ладони в красный.  
Иногда время — исчезающе малая величина, и неважно, как велико расстояние. В шаг? В километры?  
Все равно оно непреодолимо.  
— Вы скучаете, адмирал?  
Биттенфельд, сделав глоток, резко оборачивается к подошедшему.  
— А, это вы, Фаренхайт. Зачем же так подкрадываться?  
Адальберт рассеянно отпивает из бокала и пожимает плечами.  
— Я уже тут минуты две стою. Вы были настолько погружены в себя, что не хотелось отвлекать.  
— Ну что вы! — Фриц-Йозеф умеет радоваться. Широко улыбнувшись, он салютует бокалом. — Жизнь прекрасна, особенно когда солнце светит над головой.  
Он чокается с Адальбертом и уходит с балкона, делая вид, что не расслышал удивленное: «Но сейчас же ночь».  
В бальном зале нет ночи, ведь над головой светит яркое электрическое солнце. Время танцев и пьяного веселья. Время, когда дамы приглашают кавалеров. Время, когда стоит спрятаться за колонной, хохоча над собственной трусостью.  
И не хочется никого видеть, и не хочется уходить из толпы.  
— Пойдемте, вам стоит выйти в сад.  
Адальберт появляется из воздуха, сначала улыбка, а потом и он сам. Ведет куда-то под руку.  
Зачем? Для чего?  
Какая разница.  
На улице неприятно холодно.  
— Фаренхайт, вы рехнулись. Мороз.  
— Ничего страшного, машина сейчас подъедет, и мы поедем домой.  
— Вы крадете меня, Фаренхайт.  
— Можно просто — Адальберт.  
Под мерный гул автомобильного двигателя они добираются до дома. Фаренхайт провожает до двери и исчезает: сначала улыбка, а потом и он сам. Биттенфельд успевает схватить его за полу кителя, не давая раствориться в темноте.  
— Холодно. Пойдемте.  
Адальберт недоуменно улыбается и задирает бровь, будто спрашивая, как ему, слепленному из снега, может быть холодно.  
Его грация похожа на грацию снежного барса, только у людей нет плотной пушистой шкуры, и он не кажется таким массивным.

Биттенфельд не знает, зачем почти силком затащил Фаренхайта в квартиру.  
На кухне они стоя пьют чай, пытаясь протрезветь — по крайней мере, Биттенфельд. Каждый думает о своем. О мыслях Фаренхайта можно только догадываться, а Фриц-Йозеф чувствует, как с каждым глотком чая к горлу подкатывает привычная тошнота. Мысли возвращаются на уже известный замкнутый круг, и нет им ни начала, ни конца.  
Вот день рождения прабабки — вся семья в сборе. Вот с другого конца галактики приехала пятиюродная тетка с сыном. Старая Хельга только зло поджимает губы. Ей не нравится ни эта девица, ни ее отпрыск. Парень смотрит восторженными глазами на черную форму курсанта и мечтает тоже стать солдатом. Разве что ощущение чуждого восторга ласкает сердце. Сейчас Биттенфельду смешно вспоминать и собственную неловкость от многочисленных расспросов родни, и то, какой поддержкой стало чужое восхищение. Только не помнит, как же выглядел тот, кто восхищался. Тогда даже не запомнил имени.  
Узнал потом, лет через семь, когда были похороны той самой прабабки. Тогда же понял, что разница в возрасте была не так велика. Он вытянулся, но остался худым. Волосы каштановые с серым. Прабабка не любила таких. "Не наша порода", — всегда причитала она, не упуская случая припечатать сбежавшую с плененным мятежником девицу. Дальше Феззана она не улетела. Не нужна оказалась на чужбине, но и возвращаться домой не пожелала. Так и жила с сыном где-то на окраинах империи.  
А у парня были огромные карие глаза, робкая улыбка, обожание во взгляде и пережитая в школе онкология за спиной.  
Биттенфельд был солдатом, только его война была, наверное, даже проще. Стреляй, убивай, отнимай жизни.  
С ужасом Фриц-Йозеф смотрит на свои ладони. Они исчерчены линиями, в которых можно прочитать отпечатки рукояти бластера.  
Нет, он не помнит, кого убил первым. Совсем.  
Память затягивает в воронки алкоголя и вины, увлекает на самое дно. Мальчик, прямой как палка, который так мечтал стать солдатом — и никогда не станет им. Мальчик, который и в двадцать смотрел с восхищением и неизбежной почтительностью. Вечный студент, проводящий больше времени на больничных, чем за партой, иногда приезжающий на семейные торжества. Сначала — безукоризненно вежливый, даже когда наступали на больную мозоль. Чеканящий слова. Его удалось растормошить. Только тогда Биттенфельд и узнал имя — Александр. Такое же прямое, как и сам мальчик. Мальчик, теперь снова умирающий от рака. Во второй раз. Добрый, отзывчивый, правильный мальчик.  
— Все в порядке?  
Фриц-Йозеф с усилием вырывается из заколдованного круга смерти. Неужели начинал засыпать, погружаясь в себя?  
— Да, — улыбнуться гораздо проще, чем кажется. — Все идет наилучшим из возможных способов.  
Судя по выражению лица, Адальберт не верит ни на секунду, но, отставив чашку в сторону, спрашивает:  
— Тогда я пойду?  
— Если хочешь.  
— Я спать хочу, — чуть капризно тянет Фаренхайт. Еще бы, он ведь хотел уйти еще часа два назад, а сейчас уже поздняя ночь.  
— Да, конечно.

Биттенфельд может дойти до гостевой спальни почти прямо. Грустно покивав головой, Адальберт обещает расстелить постель сам, и Фриц-Йозеф уходит с чувством выполненного долга.  
Ночью ему снятся лица: искаженные болью, изуродованные, обезображенные. Мальчики, искусавшие губы так, что их невозможно загримировать для похорон. Мальчики, юноши, мужчины. Кареглазые, со снежно-белыми бровями. Они везде, они все похожи друг на друга, они все совершенно разные, и нет конца этой круговерти. С трудом Биттенфельд вырывается из липкого, бессмысленного кошмара, а потом проваливается в него вновь. До самого утра блуждая по лабиринтам собственной беспомощности. Уговаривая себя, что все равно. Что сам убил больше людей, что все смертны, что ничем не может помочь, ведь базы доноров нет. На ее создание требуется время, а Старый Рейх был слишком обеспокоен вопросами войны, чтобы думать о такой ненужной вещи.  
Утром Фрица-Йозефа мутит от выпитого накануне, и Адальберт кажется прекрасным духом, протягивающим умирающему от жажды путнику стакан воды.  
Днем призраки сна отступают, и проще поверить разуму, что самокопание не приведет к цели. И мальчику двадцати лет от роду не будет легче, если Биттенфельд, которого он толком и не знает, будет гипнотизировать потолок в поисках решения, которого нет.

***

Неделя пролетает незаметно. Биттенфельд старается не думать о том, чего не может изменить. Первая операция будет в среду — это через пять дней, через четыре, через три...  
Александр боится, что грудь обезобразит огромный шрам, и как же он будет смотреться на пляже? Фриц-Йозеф боится, что парень просто не выкарабкается. Ведь рецидив тяжелый, а это стариков рак может грызть годами, у молодых все стремительней и злее.  
Биттенфельд не думает о проблеме, ему хорошо. У него осень, и листья золотом осыпаются на блестящую влажную мостовую.  
Особенно красиво, когда небо разделено надвое, одна сторона чернее ночи от тяжелых набрякших туч, другая же напоена солнцем и счастьем, а посередине — багрянец празднично разодетых кустов.  
Стараясь не думать о неизбежности, Биттенфельд вглядывается в окружающий мир. Когда рядом проходит беда — не привычная, солдатская, а какая-то неправильная, совершенно иная, из тех, которым на земле не должно быть места, — острее чувствуешь свою уязвимость. Чувство, запретное для военного. Фриц-Йозеф готов почти поклясться, что, бросаясь в гущу боя, не думая о последствиях, упиваясь азартом и собственной храбростью, он бросает вызов именно своей мимолетности. И всегда выходит победителем из схватки.  
Женщины любят наглых и уверенных в себе, леди Фортуна — не исключение.  
Поэтому нельзя допускать сомнений и страха, надо жить широко, наотмашь, вытаскивая из себя эту страсть к огню даже тогда, когда мир становится блеклым.  
Осень бывает разной.  
Не только пламенной, но и серой.  
Листья истончаются, становятся похожи на кружево паутины. Страшно взять в руки — рассыплются.  
Эмоции взвинчены до пика, до боли в сердце. Самый сильный накал — ну же! еще немного!  
А потом будет такое же головокружительное падение с горы в бездну. Останется только смеяться, чувствуя воздух, бьющий в лицо. С вызовом смотреть на непостоянную леди.  
Какое ему дело до этого парня, которого, может быть, уже сейчас готовят к операции?

— У тебя жар? — на лоб ложится прохладная рука.  
Остается только усмехнуться в ответ.  
— Адальберт, ты опять подошел незаметно.  
И как же здорово, что перешли на «ты». Хотя Биттенфельда смущает еще не заданный вопрос и собственный не произнесенный пока ответ. Будет даже забавно признаться в собственном страхе вслух. Интересно, сильно Фаренхайт поменяется в лице?  
— Пошли, я провожу тебя до дома. Прослежу, чтобы ты лег в постель.  
Невозможно сдержать смех, ведь они оба знают — у Биттенфельда нет никакого жара.  
— Боишься, без конвоя я сбегу? — Фриц-Йозеф смеется и от души хлопает Адальберта по плечу. Тот смотрит укоризненно, но молчит.

Когда за ними защелкивается дверь, то Фриц-Йозеф чувствует себя как в ловушке под пристальным взглядом.  
— Рассказывай, — заявляет Фаренхайт, без разрешения начиная хлопать дверцами кухонных шкафов.  
— Что именно? — Биттенфельд пытается изобразить недоумение, но ему плохо удается.  
— Что хочешь. Все. Все подряд.  
За Адальбертом забавно наблюдать. Голос звучит очень жестко, но сам он, кажется, полностью поглощен поисками. Наконец, из недр шкафа извлечена банка с какао. Щелкает включенный чайник, стучат пузатые кружки, которые Биттенфельд не доставал уже давно. На одной нарисована пчела, больше похожая на медведя, а на другой — заснеженные вершины гор. Что они подарены на выпуск, Фриц-Йозеф помнит точно, но не помнит лиц даривших.  
— Я жду, — настаивает Адальберт, залезая в холодильник почти с ногами. Молоко, как и положено продуктам первой необходимости, прячется глубоко. Просто так не достать.  
Биттенфельд тянет до последнего момента, пока перед ним не оказывается чашка с пчелкой, полная дымящегося напитка, а напротив не садится Фаренхайт. Он больше не настаивает, просто смотрит, и от его взгляда становится неуютно.  
— Это глупость, — честно предупреждает Биттенфельд. — И у меня нет ничего к чаю.  
— Это глупость, из-за которой ты за две недели стал напоминать собственную тень. Если полгенштаба считает, что ты худеешь, то я этому не верю. И не улыбайся, все равно не верю.  
Биттенфельд тщетно пытается согнать с лица радостное выражение. Ему становится легко, а проблема кажется пустой. Можно было бы попробовать отшутиться, но Фаренхайт настроен на борьбу до победного конца.  
Все же, когда Адальберт, несмотря на нахмуренные брови, не может справиться с ответной улыбкой, то становится легче.  
Отставив чашку, Биттенфельд встает из-за стола, начинает мерить кухню шагами.  
— Пойми меня правильно, я его почти не знаю. Договорились? Он очень дальний родственник, и я его видел раз семь, не больше.  
Маской, высеченной изо льда, застывает лицо Адальберта, и он делает быстрый маленький глоток, так, что уже Биттенфельду приходится успокаивающе погладить его по плечу.  
— Ты не думай, это не любовь или еще что-то. Просто он так восторженно на меня всегда смотрел. Ну… ты понимаешь, это тешит самолюбие.  
Признаваться в собственном тщеславии не очень приятно, ведь обратил внимание на парня только потому, что тот смотрел в рот. Но и не более постыдно, чем признавать, что не можешь справиться с эмоциями.  
Фриц-Йозеф садится рядом с Фаренхайтом на корточки, смотрит снизу вверх, заглядывая в глаза. Тот в ответ проводит по волосам, и Биттенфельд не может не жмуриться от удовольствия.  
— Он совсем ребенок еще. Я знал, что у него был рак и что если до двадцати шести не будет рецидива, то все закончится благополучно. Болезнь уйдет. Это почти как знать, что у тебя вражеский флот в тылу, понимаешь?  
Адальберт все понимает. Он смотрит очень внимательно и только осторожно гладит по волосам. Биттенфельд чувствует, как черный тугой комок в груди, тягучий сплав ужаса, отчаяния, беспомощности плавится под этими прикосновениями. Змеи, которые завязались в узел страха, расплетаются сами собой, расползаясь в разные стороны.  
— Ему всего двадцать, понимаешь? Всё заново. Ему удалят часть легкого, и неясно, что с донором костного мозга. А я ничем не могу помочь. Вообще. Меня грызет беспомощность. Я — великий адмирал, победитель и без пяти минут герой... Где те уланы, которых я смогу натравить на болезнь? Где те корабли, которые лихо и с гиканьем сметут врага? Мой флот бесполезен, я слабее любого человека. Да что там, я трусливей этого ребенка, потому что не могу справиться с собственным страхом!  
Фриц-Йозеф в гневе ударяет кулаком в пол. Костяшки сковывает болью, только и она не поможет пареньку в больничной палате.  
— Не со всем можно справиться.  
Адальберт берет его лицо в ладони.  
— Иногда вера помогает. Невозможное случается.  
Легко целует в лоб, в бровь. Чуть улыбается, когда Биттенфельд, моргнув, щекочет его подбородок ресницами.  
— Случается невозможное, нам ли не знать.  
У губ Фаренхайта сладкий вкус какао, а поцелуй дурманит крепче виски.  
Собственное признание, очень похожее на истерику, затем – поцелуй, а Фриц-Йозеф вместо романтики думает, как болят ноги от долгого сидения на корточках. Поэтому приходится распрямиться и нависнуть над Фаренхайтом.  
— Ноги затекли, — извиняющимся тоном сообщает он и целует уже сам. — Теперь ты доволен?  
— Я буду доволен только тогда, когда ты поверишь. Если не в себя, то хотя бы в него.  
— И как, по-твоему, мне поверить в себя?  
— Постарайся найти способ. Или, по крайней мере, перестань убиваться о проблему, которую не можешь решить.  
— Я бы с радостью, — тяжело вздыхает Фриц-Йозеф, — но я не могу, понимаешь? Крутится и крутится в голове. Не переключиться.  
— Постарайся, иначе никому не будет легче.  
Биттенфельд чувствует, как Адальберт заправляет ему за ухо выбившуюся прядь. А потом Фриц-Йозеф, как послушный ученик, старается выполнить упражнение. Забыть, отвлечься, не думать. Захлебнуться человеком, который рядом.

***

Мало на земле более шумных и вместе с тем чопорных ситуаций, чем вручение дипломов. Выпускники одеты в торжественные мантии, родители утирают драматичные слезы.  
— Ты действительно думаешь, что твоя многоуважаемая родственница нас не заметит? — склонившись к самому уху Биттенфельда, спрашивает Фаренхайт.  
— У человека должны быть мечты. Если в них верить достаточно сильно, то они воплотятся в реальность.  
Вокруг гудит толпа, затихая только когда объявляют следующего выпускника, чтобы вручить ему почетную грамоту. Недавним студентам нет особого дела до родителей и родственников, все их мысли заняты предстоящей выпускной вечеринкой.  
Когда на сцену поднимается Александр, то сам момент награждения Адальберт пропускает. Его складывает от хохота, ведь Фриц-Йозеф встречает парня таким приветственным рыком, что шансов остаться незамеченными у них точно больше нет.


	2. Судьбоносный март

Ему снятся сны.  
Часто.  
Долго.  
Муторно.  
Из них не вырваться, не проснуться, их нельзя прекратить.

Черная гниль разъедает, уничтожая тело.  
Черный - цвет смерти. Цвет окончательной смерти. Он забирается под кожу, опутывает сухожилия, высушивает их.  
Иногда кажется, что он ласкает требовательным любовником, иногда - срезает шкуру пластами, как средневековый палач.  
Боль разлита везде.  
В движениях, в жестах, в прикосновениях. Во взгляде матери, которая прощалась перед отлетом.  
Лучший студент города уезжает на стажировку.  
Лучший студент города пытается перестать быть собой, потому что учеба - отштукатуренное уродливое прикрытие. Просто, в другой стране лучше врачи.  
Просто белый цвет больничных стен должен прогнать смерть, заменив ее страхом нового ожидания.  
Какого цвета страх?  
Голубой, как шапочки медсестер? Зеленый, как одежда хирургов?  
Желтый предупреждающий или красный цвет запрета?

Все чувства сливаются в радугу эмоций, но Черный сильнее всех.  
Ему плевать, что думают о себе остальные цвета. Он подмешается, проникает в них.  
Голубая грязь лекарств растекается по венам, выворачивая на изнанку. Можно было бы заставить больного проглотить кислоту, чтобы он сжег глотку и потерял возможность кричать. Он бы хотел перестать кричать.

Грязно-зеленый цвет строгих хирургических костюмов. Люди, которые теряют лица, раскраивая чужие тела. Они с мертвым любопытством механизмов разъединяют плоть, промакивают и пережимают багряную надежду, которые некоторые называют кровью.

Черный, хозяином приходя в сны, уже придирчиво оглядывает явь. Что еще, он успеет изуродовать? Какие шрамы покроют серые университетские стены, куда он уничтожит силу и спокойствие человека, ставшего не более, чем игрушкой в его руках.

Каждый день начинается с грязно-желтого страха. Каждая ночь превращается в окончательную пустоту без красок и цветов.  
Каждое утро Черный хочет продлить ее, подчинив себе и день.

Идя по улице, хочется выискивать малейшие признаки чистого белого цвета. Такого, как свежевыпавший снег, до которого так хочется дожить.  
В который раз дожить.  
Ведь удавалось же раньше, может быть, удастся и сейчас?  
Думать о том, что белым умеет быть и небо, просто нельзя.

Каждый день, смотрясь в зеркало, он сбривает редкую юношескую щетину. Каждый день отмечает запавшие щеки и серый цвет лица.  
Каждый день, он старательно не видит Черного, радостно ухмыляющегося за спиной. Гость и повелитель может испортить цвета, но не запретит помнить, какими они должны быть.

Нет, сегодня поездка в горы снова не состоится.  
На снег надо смотреть зимой.  
До зимы надо дожить.


	3. Третий раз волшебный

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Третий раз волшебный, не правда ли? В третий раз все должно закончится хорошо.  
Это такой главный сказочный закон - все должно закончится хорошо после третьего испытания.  
Это испытание не третье, но третье из последних - а вдруг?

По коридору идет Новый год. Он крадется, обещая все те же радости и блага, что и 365 дней назад. Обещает долго и счастливо. Весело. Необычно.  
Врет, как всегда.  
Он не просил его выдумывать - это все люди. А теперь ему приходится обещать.  
И вот ведь какое дело... многие верят - верят, что будет иначе. Верят с такой нечеловеческой силой, что сбывается. Вот все то, что наболтал этот пьяный разухабистый бродяга, который кочует по свету, распихивая детям по карманам подарки, а взрослым - обещания.  
Он живет в больнице, поэтому у него нет адреса. Поэтому он будет в этот раз взрослым и получит свой ворох цветных, шуршащих обещаний, которые, если не вдумываться, выглядят как самые настоящие. Прямо как фотографии того, что еще не сбылось.

В фотографиях нет ничего волшебного - одна физика да химия. Он знает.  
И в этих обещаниях тоже ничего такого нет.  
А все равно за Новым годом - прямо по следу из секунд, который вываливаются из его карманов как хлебные крошки - по коридорам растекается надежда.  
У нее привкус отчаяния. Она горчит. Она причиняет боль.  
Именно из-за нее все это. Из-за надежды, что все будет. Что получится. Что будет иначе.  
Для одних она несбыточна - что толку мечтать о детях, о продолжении себя, если это невозможно?  
Или наоборот в этом и есть весь смысл? Отчаянно, всем собой, ждать невозможного, желать чуда, и этим своим стремлениям изменять пространство, время и вероятность.

Зима так и не наступила. Разве плюс десять это зима?...  
Может быть, если зажмуриться сильно-сильно, если постараться, если сосредоточиться, то получится?  
Только, чтобы без боли.  
Только, чтобы было зачем. Пусть не прямо сейчас, пусть позже.  
Но чтобы было - зачем.

Сам я не видел, но говорят, что пастухи на Рождество не принесли даров младенцу Иисусу, но, если посмотреть на вертепы, то многие пастухи в них выглядят удивленными.  
Их дар - умение удивляться и радоваться чуду.  
Умение ждать чуда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 17 января 2018 мальчик Саша умер. Ему было 23 года. 8 лет он боролся с болезнью и не раз одерживал победу над ней.


End file.
